Dulce
by blaineandersassy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine like to bake to ease their minds after a hard test. Today's dessert of choice—brownies. Set during Dalton times, pre-Original Songs. Short little fluffy thing.


**Title: Dulce**

**Author: blaineandersassy**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: ~1900**

**Warnings: An absolutely disgusting amount of fluff.**

**Description: Kurt and Blaine like to bake to ease their minds after a hard test. Today's dessert of choice—brownies. Set during Dalton times, pre-Original Songs. Short little fluffy thing.**

* * *

"_Ugh_," Kurt moans, dropping to a soft couch in the Hummel living room with an uncharacteristic lack of grace. He throws his blazer onto the other couch, loosening his tie while he's at it.

"I concur," Blaine mumbles, similarly flopping down next to his best friend. Kurt lands a weak smack to his chest, letting his hand fall back to the seat after.

"How is your brain even still functioning well enough to say something like that?" He asks, head lolling back and over to look at Blaine.

Blaine's head rolls over too, tiredly holding eye contact with Kurt. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My mind has been replaced with melted trigonometric functions." He groans, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Your _mom_ was replaced with melted trigonometric functions."

"Kurt, you just made a your mom joke. I'm legitimately worried about your state of mind." Blaine places a hand on Kurt's knee in a familiarly comforting way.

"Oh god," Kurt groans, "you're right. I need to get back to my normal thought pattern. I just… I need… _Vogue_—give me the latest one. We'll get through this, I swear." Kurt leans over to the coffee table to pick up the magazine. He begins to flip through it, eyes glossing over the pages. His handsome face grimaces.

"No, oh no, too many words. I can't." Kurt gives up, tossing the copy back to its original haphazard place on the table.

"Good," Blaine nods, and Kurt looks at him like his brain isn't working right either. Blaine rolls his eyes. "I said good because your five-second fixation with the magazine made you forget our tradition."

Kurt seems quizzical. "What the hell kind of tradition…" He trails off as he remembers, perking up a little. He sits up straighter, and Blaine smiles at him.

"Go turn the oven on!" Kurt smiles and moves to the hallway closet to get his mother's apron for himself and a spare one for Blaine that says 'stud muffin'.

Blaine follows, albeit a little slowly, and shuffles to the kitchen, setting the oven to the appropriate temperature. He removes his blue blazer and hangs it on a chair. "I think the mental strain of the day calls for a serious amount of chocolate."

"Perfect, because that box of triple chocolate brownie mix is definitely calling my name." Kurt agrees, sliding the box out of a cupboard. He checks the directions as he sets it on the counter, noting the necessary ingredients.

Blaine watches Kurt putter around the kitchen, picking up bowls and eggs and whatnot, with a fond smile on his face. Kurt looks up and catches him staring after he fills a measuring cup with water.

"Everything alright?" He asks with a quirked eyebrow, and Blaine flushes.

Blaine nods, deciding to help Kurt rather than freak him out, and opens another cabinet to get the vegetable oil. He turns to the kitchen table and picks up his apron, slipping the tan strap over his head and quickly knotting the two strings around his lower back.

Handing the second pink apron to Kurt, he watches him pull the top over his head. "Help me tie this?" Kurt asks, turning his back to Blaine. Nodding even though Kurt can't see him, he reaches for the ties next to Kurt's slim waist and pulls them back. After tying them into a small bow, Blaine rests his hands on Kurt's hips and gives a little squeeze.

"It's brownie time!" He smiles, practically bouncing back to the counter. He hears Kurt give an amused chuckle as he picks up the spatula. "You pour, I'll stir."

"What if I want to stir?" Kurt asks, standing too close and blinking too long, and Blaine takes a second before answering to wonder (hope?) that he's flirting.

Little things like that have been happening a lot lately. Flirty quips, unreadable glances, and unnecessary touches have Blaine's head spinning, and he doesn't know what to make of any of it.

Blaine swallows. "Be my guest." He hands Kurt the spatula and reaches over for the box of mix. In the process, their chests brush together and Blaine looks up at Kurt's eyes—the most insane shade of light blue today—and his breath catches. Trying to be nonchalant, he drops his eyes and pulls the brownie mix into his personal space, fiddling with the top.

Eventually, he gets the top open, and he takes out the baggie full of chocolate-y powder, dumping the contents into the bowl in front of Kurt. Blaine is doing most of the work now, cracking an egg and pouring in the correct amount of fluids, while Kurt watches.

Soon, Blaine's part is done, and Kurt is making quick work of folding the batter together. Kurt is almost done stirring the mixture when Blaine remembers the packet of syrup still inside the box.

"Wait! We forgot the triple chocolate syrup!" He says, and Kurt ceases his stirring. Blaine reaches into the box and pulling out a small liquid-filled white bag labeled as such. He rips open the packet and pours most of it into the batter, saving a little for himself.

Once Kurt is back to his job, Blaine squeezes a little chocolate onto his finger and sucks the digit into his mouth. He gives a little moan of appreciation that makes Kurt look up.

"Blaine! All of that was supposed to go into the brownies! Stop eating and do what the box says." Kurt chastises, but it goes ignored. With a wicked grin, Blaine squirts more of the dark liquid onto his finger, but instead of eating it like he planned, he offers it to Kurt.

Kurt eyes him for a second before dropping his lips open a little, parted and waiting for Blaine's finger. Blaine moves his hand closer, aiming for Kurt's mouth before shifting up and smearing the syrup all the way from the tip of Kurt's nose down to his chin.

Kurt gasps, looking a little horrified, probably from the thought of something so sugary and sticky marring his perfect complexion, and Blaine's lips tilt into a smirk. Kurt's face morphs, a challenging countenance taking over, and he dips two fingers into the batter before wiping them in a streak across Blaine's cheek.

_Oh, so he wants to play dirty,_ Blaine thinks and reaches for the spatula that was left behind in the batter and lifts it. His eyes sparkle with mischief when he looks at Kurt. The taller boy starts backing up, a bit scared.

"Don't you dare. This is _Gucci _Blaine, don't even _think _about it!" Blaine pretends to consider it for a second, but he continues to back Kurt into a corner with a predatory gait in his step. Kurt's back hits the corner of the counter a few steps later, and Blaine comes in close, wielding the chocolate-covered utensil.

Blaine raises it, poised to strike, but Kurt gets his bearings and taps it right before Blaine can move. The spatula smacks Blaine dead on the mouth, splattering his face with brownie batter. Blaine looks so legitimately stunned, that Kurt can't help but laugh.

Almost doubled over with giggles, Kurt takes the spatula from Blaine's hand and lays it on the counter.

Blaine crosses his arms. "This is not funny!"

"Oh, please. You would be laughing just as hard as I am if you got to do it to me."

"And I was supposed to," Blaine pouts. They're still standing in the corner and as Kurt's laughter dies out they both realize how close they are. For a few tense moments, they just look at each other, both faces smeared with chocolate. Their eyes lock.

"Get it off," Blaine says, referring to the batter still smudged all over his mouth.

Kurt's voice drops to a whisper when he murmurs, "Well it'd be a shame to waste it." He leans in, still looking at Blaine as if to gauge his reaction, and drops his eyes just as he presses his lips to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's breathing gets heavy when he feels the first touch of Kurt's lips. His eyes flutter closed, and he concentrates on the soft mouth on his cheek.

Kurt kisses the chocolate off of the smooth skin, lapping with his tongue a little as he moves from place to place. Cheek, chin, nose, before finally hovering over Blaine's chocolate-covered lips. Blaine holds his stuttering breath as he waits for the final press.

Kurt slowly closes the gap, finally kissing Blaine. Breathing out heavily through his nose, Blaine moves impossibly closer, fisting his hands in Kurt's shirt.

It's starts out simple, just lips molded together, but it morphs when Kurt starts sucking the chocolate off of Blaine's bottom lip. He brings the flesh into his mouth before letting go and moving to Blaine's top lip to repeat the action. Blaine whines, mouth opening to lock and unlock with the lips he's been waiting to taste.

Cradling Blaine's jaw, Kurt tips the boy's head back for better access and licks across the seam of his lips. He parts his lips and feels Kurt's tongue slide into his mouth, flicking the tip of his own and sending sparks all the way down to his toes.

Kurt's tongue is warm and slippery against Blaine's, and Blaine is sure that this is what heaven tastes like—chocolate and Kurt. He groans, letting Kurt massage his tongue, and moves one hand from Kurt's shirt to thread through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Blaine scratches his short nails on the back of his neck, and it's Kurt's turn to let out his own sound of approval, still chasing the taste of chocolate in Blaine's mouth. Moaning a little in response, Blaine pulls back with a wet smack (that totally should disgust him but he thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever heard at the moment) before diving back in with a newfound passion.

Blaine can feel Kurt's lips quirk up into a little smile at his eagerness, but he drops his mouth open again regardless, arms wound around Blaine's shoulders. Their tongues tangle, still looking for the sugary sweet taste of chocolate in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

Just before Blaine can secure the upper hand, the front door bangs open, and they break apart, faces turning twin shades of red. They don't move too far, Kurt's arms are still loosely wrapped around Blaine, and Blaine's hands have dropped to Kurt's waist.

They wait on bated breath for someone to walk into the kitchen, but instead they hear Finn clomping his way down the hall and up the stairs. He yells down about forgetting something for football, and he's back out of the door as quickly as he came.

Waiting for a moment just in case he decides to come back in, the boys take the time to regulate their breathing. Slowly, Blaine looks up at Kurt, and he can't help the giddy smile on his face.

Kurt returns it, eyes doing the crinkly thing that Blaine loves so much. Blaine pushes up a little on his tiptoes and kisses Kurt again, passion lost but sweetness remaining.

He pulls back barely enough to be considered a break in the kiss to say a simple, "Be mine." Feeling more than hearing Kurt's breath hitch, he waits for a response.

Kurt closes the hair's breadth of space between their lips, and that's answer enough.

* * *

**i felt like fluff (: hope you enjoyed! xoxo**

**follow me on tumblr: blaineandersassy**


End file.
